wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The New World
PLEASE DON'T EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION!!! PLEASE ASK IN THE COMMENTS!!! THANKS! !!!WARNING!!! Don't read this fan fiction if you haven't read the all '''of the books yet. You wouldn't understand this story and it would give '''many spoilers. Description This story takes place in the future of Pyrriha where scavengers (a.k.a. humans) have become smarter/stronger and created a empire. The main character is Sunburn. She becomes unsealed because of a heir of Tsunami touching her. Parts of her memory are lost because of the scroll Clay uses. She then journeys to find the generals she left behind in her slumber and to fill in the gaps of her memory. Articles that you need to read (not need to but like should to understand some parts of the story) Special Dragon Scales Prologue Lightning flickered across the night sky adding to the thunder booming into the pitch black forest. The moonlight poured into the tree filled land. "Sunburn, this ends now!" BANG!!! A SeaWing slammed her tail into the dark figure. The dark figure flew into a nearby tree while coughing blood. She laid against the tree motionlessly, blood dripping down her wings and the side of her lip. The cloak she wore was already stained red with blood. The SeaWing slowly walked to the motionless figure, panting with a expression mixed with anger and urgency. The moonlight revealed cuts and bruised with blood splattered across the SeaWing's body. A figure walked forward with his bodies also covered with injures. "Tsunami, are you alright?" The MudWing cried running towards the SeaWing. His eyes flickered worriedly and he quickly scanned her body for injures. He rapped his arms around Tsunami with despair. Tsunami smiled bitterly, "Of COURSE I'm alright!? Why wouldn't I be alright! Everything is just peachy, Clay, just peachy!" "Can you not be sarcastic for once?" chuckled a RainWing laying against tree. A huge gash on her arm caused her to clench her teeth in pain. Her scales flickered into the forest, becoming nothing more than a blur with a few bloody cuts floating in the air. "You can't change Tsunami that easily, Glory." grinned a NightWing with a scratchy and soft voice. His scales merged into the night sky as he slowly left the shadow of a nearby tree. The NightWing sighed with grief. "I really hope we don't die tonight. I mean, I still have so many more books to read. Not to mention Moonshiner." "Besides you, we all really want to die! I personally can't wait until I DIE!" sneered Tsunami. Clay glanced worriedly at Tsunami and then the figure laying on the ground. "Are you sure we just-just kill her?" "I've tried with everything from animus spells to daggers, ok?.'' She's ''immortal. All we can do is make her sleep for as long as possible, seal her animus powers and erase her memory. We've already done as much as we can. Now, WHERE THE HECK IS ANEMONE?!?!" Clay heaved a deep and heavy sigh. "I know, I know." A SandWing slowly walked up from within the shadows with an extremely bruised SeaWing and unconscious laying within her claws. The SandWings's eyes were red from crying and tears were sprinkled on the SeaWing's cheeks. Her arms and legs shook with pain as she used all her might to stand. "What happened?!" Tsunami yelled in a frantic voice, running up to the bruised SeaWing and clutching her claw tightly with tears streaming down her cheeks. The figure on the ground let a grin escape as she giggled softly. "Sunburn got to her," the SandWing said with an emotionless tone, trembling. "No... no... no no no! YOU!!!" Tsunami quickly turned and thundered at the Sunburn. Her eyes turned red. Veins popped out of her arms as she shook with anger. She pounced at the motionless black figure. Tsunami got shot back with a burst of red light. Sunburn cackled with a wicked glint and smile while rising from the ground claw by claw, spreading her bloody wings. Her arm was expended towards Tsunami. A ring on her middle talon shone in the moonlight. "One down, two to go." She glared at the Sunny while extending her talons and suddenly closing her palm with force as if grabbing something. The SandWing's eyes widen as she coughed blood. Her body slowly crumbled to the ground as all the life suddenly left her body. She clutched her chest with pain as she started to pant heavily. "SUNNY!!!" Tsunami shrieked as she ran to grab her friend's body. The color has fully drained away from her face. "Tsunami, go. I'm already a goner. Make sure to tell everyone that I did something heroic, especially Starflight. They wouldn't believe that sweet and gentle Sunny ever did something heroic if you don't say anything! Go." Sunny coughed blood as her eyes slowly closed. Her claws drooped and her wings fell to the ground. Her mouth curved into a smile. A smile with no regrets. She threw a murderous glaze at Sunburn. "I swear, I will kill you." She said with her voice trembling in a quiet tone. Insanity was seen in her eyes. Sunburn sneered. "That day will never come. My generals will dominate this world and you will have nothing!" She laughed maniacally as she slowly walked towards Tsunami. She looked her in eye with a mysterious glint. "How does it feel? This is what you put me through. This is what I felt when your mother killed my father and my mother. I was left with nothing! Now you will be left with nothing! It's a pity that I couldn't kill her myself. Now I can only take out my anger and revenge on you." "YOU!!!" Tsunami trembled with anger as her eyes turned into slits. "Its been nice! I enchant you to kill every single one of your friends. And you may not kill yourself. You need to feel the pain I felt. You need to go through the suffering my entire life has been." Tsunami's eyes widen with terror before stuttering "Cl-Clay do-do it!!! USE THEM AND RUN!!!!" Clay pounced behind Sunburn and clutched her throat tightly. His breath was warm against her neck and his teeth smelled of blood. He whispered something and held out two scrolls. The scrolls had mystical writing on them, a writing which dragons could not read. They instantly bursted into flames, causing them to turn into ashes. The light gleamed in the night sky. Sunburn's eyes widen as her whispered in disbelief. "NO!!!!! You had them?!" "Goodbye Sunburn," sneered Clay, letting Sunburn's body slump to the ground. Her eyes flickered as they slowly closed. Her wings drooped and her claws lost strength. "I never thought it would end like this... I was too careless..." Sunburn managed to mutter. Stone spread across her body until she completely turned into a statue. Clay rushed to Tsunami's side with a worried gaze. "Are you ok?" Tsunami slowly turned to Clay as tears continuously streamed out. She clutched Sunny's body tightly. "Clay...Clay...." "Tsunami? Are you ok? Tsunami?!" Clay muttered in a concerned manner. "Clay, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry." Tsunami whispered. She threw Sunny's body aside letting the blood of her wounds seep into the ground. She slowly got up and looked at Clay, internally struggling with the animus spell that Sunburn had just cast. After a long and hard battle, the spell was victorious and consumed Tsunami, leaving nothing behind. She lounged at him. A shriek echoed though the night. Tsunami's eyes glittered with blood. "Glory, run." ~1031 years later~ Footsteps echoed through forest. The sun hadn't rose yet leaving only a bit poking up, out of the horizon. The group of SeaWings traversing in the forest broke the silence that lasted for decades. "Princess Cordelia, do you really think we should be doing this? I-I mean no one has ever entered this forest without an invitation. Its the human's territory. What if they attack us?" A SeaWing whispered with fear. "Are you scared? Scaredy-fish! Come on Marella, even Coventina and Nimiane aren't scared! Right? We're far away enough from their capital! And don't you want to see the sunrise? It's going to be so beautiful! " Princess Cordelia sneered as she turned to the other two SeaWings, wanting them to add on. She smiled with an adventurous glimmer. She was covered head to toe with all kinds of gold and jewelry. One look could turn a dragon blind. Any dragon could tell that this princess was a full dare-devil. "A-Actually I agree with Marella. I-I don't think we should've just ditched your royal guards like that, you know?" Coventina stuttered. She fiddled with her claws nervously, afraid that the princess would scold her. She was obviously the shy type. "Yeah, we shouldn't be here. What if we get caught, or the humans find us and attack? N-Not that I'm scared!" Nimiane said with concern. "Tch, scaredy-fish. Whatever! Let's go then. You guys are so slow that the sun already rose anyways-" Princess Cordelia stopped mid-sentence as she caught sight of a red sparkle just below the dirt. The spoiled dragonet inside of her instantly appeared. She bent down to the sparkle and used her talons to clear the dirt around the sparkle while contacting the dirt as little as possible. The ring's red gem glowed and caught her gaze. It was a blood red ruby. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! What's that!? I want it! It would go great with my diamond and pearl necklace!" She squealed excitedly. She used her two talons to pick the ring from the dirt. Dirt had already smeared her claws when she cleared the area around the ring, so a little more dirt was nothing. To her surprise the ring didn't budge. She pulled again with even more strength. Nothing. She started to clear more of the area around the ring. The ring was shown attached to a talon. A talon of a SandWing statue. <3 If you like this story please comment to give me support! <3 Book 1-The Journey to Find The First General Chapter 1-The Awakening "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Princess Cordelia shrieked in fear. "Guys look!!!! There's a TALON ATTACHED TO THE RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!" The three SeaWings frowned as they looked a the ring Princess Cordelia was talked about.. "A SandWing? Why is it near the human's capital? Is it a peace offering given to them by the SandWings? Why of a child though? It would make more sense if the statue was of a warrior or even an adult." Marella mused. She tried to pull the ring off the talon of the statue but to no avail. She frowned as she tried harder. "Hey guys, can you help me or what?" She barked at the three SeaWings. "Ok ok!" Nimiane snapped back. She tried to pull too but found that she couldn't pull it off the talon either. She also frowned. "This is hard to pull off!" "Let me try!" Marella said as she also tries to pull the ring off the statue. "Let the professional do it!" Coventina laughed. She pulled and pulled. It didn't even budge an inch. "I-I think it's glued on or something." "Professional indeed." snorted Nimiane with contempt. "Awwww! That sucks! And I really wanted that ring. Well, ok, let's go!" Princess Cordelia said with sadness before turning around. Nimiane rolled her eyes. The other SeaWings turned to leave too. The ground shook with strong force. Trees shuddered with violence and the boulders surrounding the SeaWings rattled. The ground split into two with a gigantic crack in the middle. A SandWing rose into the sky with one large wing stroke from the crack. Her barbed tail flickered left to right. She stretched her arms so hard it was as if she wanted to pull them off. She dived head first towards the ground only to softly land onto the grass. Her tail swung back and forth in a quick and urgent manner. ”That’s so much better. Thank you, little SeaWing, for freeing me." Sunburn smiled. She spread her wings as if she hadn't flown in years. She yawned a loud yawn. Then she held out her talons and thought with might Enchant this group of SeaWings so completely forget about me and they fall asleep for a one hour. She looked at the group of SeaWings and furrowed her brows with confusion. Although they stood there in utter terror and confusion, trembling, they showed no signs of falling unconscious. On the contrary, they looked very awake in their utter terror. "Hmmmmmmmm, interesting," She frowned, looking at her talons. She still felt the tingle in her claws. Something wasn't right. She tapped her one of her necklaces and look at the group of dragons fiercely. They then finally, one by one, fell onto the ground into a deep slumber. Sunburn's mouth curled into a smile as she fell onto the ground and rolled around on the grass. She spread her arms and legs as if a child. She felt the grass softly rub against her scales and the smelt the aroma of the surrounding flowers. She was finally free from that stone prison. She sat up instantly, expanded her wings and scanned her memory. Things where missing. Many important things. The last thing she could remember was a deep hatred for a female SeaWing and the vision of a MudWing burning two scrolls. She remembered that she... she was powerful. She was an animus after all. But where did her powers go then? Why did she feel so powerless? Wait... Sunburn clutched her head in pain as a massive headache spread throughout her forehead. The image of seven dragons appeared in her mind, each from a different tribe. Who were these dragons? Why didn't they look hostile? Why did she hate this SeaWing so much? What where those scrolls? Why was here animus magic suddenly gone? So many questions and no answers. Calm down She ordered herself with force. Ok, what do I know. I know that these dragons where probably my friends or allies or something. I know I really hated this SeaWing for some reason. Wow, I must have ''really hated her. Like really, really hated her.'' She thought with surprise as sudden flashbacks flooded her memory. Memories of killing her daughters and enchanting her to kill all her friends. Even she was startled at these bloody and vicious memories. Ok Ok Ok. Too bloody for now. What was that MudWing doing again? He was whispering something. And then the scrolls he was holding suddenly bursted into flames. Without him breathing fire? Hmmmmmmmm She frowned in confusion. Then I became a statue and stuff... Alright so what happened before that? Ummmmm, a lot of memory's with those dragons. Hmph, I guess we were like really good friends or something? Before that... Another pang of pain accompanied with a headache engulfed her mind. No new memories though. "Hurry, let's check over there. Queen Anahita is coming to check on Princess Cordelia. If we can't find her by noon then we might as well say good bye to our families," a voice shouted in the distance. Shoot Sunburn quickly rose into the sky, flapping her wings hard. She wobbled side to side a little and nearly fell from the sky. Her wings instantly felt sore and her arms felt like falling off. She slowly landed, in an attempt to keep quiet. "I guess I can't fly yet. I used to have so much stamina. Guess these are the side effects of being a statue for a few years," she muttered with disappointment. "The SeaWings said something about the human's capital being near here. I should head near were the voice came from. At least I know that was a dragon and not some human." She quickly rushed towards the voice as fast as she could. She scanned the image of the seven dragons again before settling onto the female SkyWing. Her smile was like the warm summer sun towards Sunburn but the huge scar across her chest make Sunburn feel like she was not a friendly dragon. Falcon <3 If you like this story please comment to give me support! <3 Chapter 2 Sunburn's legs ached and her arms throbbed. Category:FanfictionsCategory:Fanfictions (Incomplete) __FORCETOC__